The invention relates to ramps, especially to lightweight portable ramps that can be used in pick-up type trucks, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,923. This patent describes a pair of ramps which are movable into and out of an opening in an, otherwise, enclosed envelope that is secured to the bed of a pick-up truck. It can be appreciated that dust and dirt can collect in such an envelope to hinder and obstruct movement of the ramps.
The invention relates to improvements in such portable ramps to overcome such problems and others which will become apparent to those skilled in the art.